


The Season：Winter

by johnsidney



Series: Love me Love my Dog [3]
Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.他們不屬於我。<br/>2.Love me, love my dog是主標題，副標題為The Season。<br/>3.我想寫四篇REX短文，各篇的性質不一，彼此間也不會有關聯，並以季節作為各篇的標題。這篇Winter是「季節篇」的「冬季」，比較偏向小小的切片與隨寫。<br/>4.幾乎是REX視角。小夫妻閃光注意。</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Season：Winter

**Author's Note:**

> 1.他們不屬於我。  
> 2.Love me, love my dog是主標題，副標題為The Season。  
> 3.我想寫四篇REX短文，各篇的性質不一，彼此間也不會有關聯，並以季節作為各篇的標題。這篇Winter是「季節篇」的「冬季」，比較偏向小小的切片與隨寫。  
> 4.幾乎是REX視角。小夫妻閃光注意。

冬天的時候，Rex會自顧自地沿著湖邊散步。

鏟雪車從來不經過這裡。牠喜歡在雪中打滾，讓潮濕的落葉沾黏在發亮的毛皮上。凡是被牠踩過的地方，總會留下四個小小的腳印。要是那個地方的積雪較深，牠便會坐在那裡，看著由腳印製造出的凹槽，逐漸被露水和新的雪花重新填滿。

「等等、Alex、Alex！你不能放手！」

湖面上傳來熟悉的哀號聲，Rex本能的豎起耳朵，緊接著便聽到Christian摔倒的聲音。

「抱歉、Christian，我以為你說好了。」隨之而來的是Alex爽朗、毫無惡意的笑聲。

Rex沒有跑過去，牠還不想離開雪地。但從來就沒有人能剝奪Rex嘲笑Christian的機會，因此牠仍張著雪亮的眼睛，盯著湖心上兩個晃動的人影。

「我會說好是因為我終於站穩了。」Christian再度握住Alex的手，有些腦羞的說道。

從牠那雙經驗豐富的狗眼看來，Christian有一頭金髮，再以成年人類的觀點而言－－Rex在轉換觀點上挺得心應手的，牠還會接電話呢－－還有一對顏色很好看的眼睛。

「身為警察，你至少得學會怎麼在冰上走路，Christian。」

「噢、你放心，Alex......我會學得很快的。」Christian似乎決心不被看扁。

除了他是個小個子，而且有點笨。Rex一邊想，一邊還哼了哼鼻子。

「當然了，誰叫你是臥底。」Alex壞笑出聲。

「連你也不相信我真的很硬派？」

Rex不懂什麼是「硬派」。聽起來對牙齒很不好。牠嗅了嗅空氣，一股涼意竄入腦中，頓時打了個噴嚏。

「我相信啊，絕對相信。」Alex說著故意放開一隻手。

「嘿、Alex！」

幸好，Christian還握著Alex的右手，但另一隻手立刻失去了支撐。他先是不安的挪動身子，終究還是重心不穩，而開始大字型的左右搖晃起來。Rex發現他的人類搭檔朝這邊看了看，於是吠叫了幾聲打個招呼。

「站好站好......Rex在看你，牠八成以為你在跳舞。」Alex快笑翻了。  
「你是要跟牠一起看好戲，還是認真敎我怎麼溜冰？」Christian在摔倒前沒好氣的說道。

Alex比較想做其他的事。身為一隻狗，怎麼可能不知道主人在想些什麼。Rex用前腳搔搔鼻頭，將視線別開，邁出步伐，繼續繞著湖緣走。

「Rex在哪裡？」Christian坐在地上問道，冷風將他額前的頭髮吹開。  
「走到那去了。」Alex將連身帽往後撥，迎接同一陣風。  
「......對牠來說，冬天到底是什麼季節啊？」Christian喃喃的咕噥了一句。

Alex沒說什麼，只是看看他們仍牽在一起的手，微微笑起來。

Rex仍在走著，儘管聽見夥伴在談論自己。牠每走幾步路，便會看到一條長椅架設在湖緣與馬路間的步道上，可以從擦拭過的痕跡和積雪的顏色來判斷，多久以前是不是有人坐在那裡。

以前，Moser會買了熱狗捲，和牠一起坐在那些長椅上。他會讓Rex獨自跑到結冰的湖面上狂吠，任由牠和路上的孩子們玩耍。Moser熱愛休假日，他願意就這麼懶坐在長椅上，好整以暇的看著Rex活蹦亂跳，並隨口數落牠怎麼一刻也停不下來。

不遠處，有名穿著紅色大衣的女人牽著兩個男孩搭上了公車，那兩個孩子大聲嚷嚷著，腦袋要凍僵了、鼻子冷得要掉下來了！連帶半認真的打鬧著，搶著要坐靠窗的位子。

狗當然也怕冷。但Rex從不擔心腦袋被凍壞，也不害怕鼻子會掉下來。

因為冬天是牠認真思念Moser的季節。

牠思念的如此認真，以致於站在雪地中，任誰都會注意到這充滿熱度的個體。不光是因為人們都認識牠、知道牠是誰。

警局裡的狗，Moser的狗，Alex的狗。那條愛吃熱狗捲的狗。也許如今仍有警界的同事，會提到更早之前，Moser之前，牠還是屬於另一個人的時候。

「Christian。」牠聽見Alex溫柔的聲音。

卻沒有聽見Christian的回應。從這個角度，大半的湖面已經被樹上垂落下來的積雪給擋住，什麼也看不到。再加上現在是凍冷的早晨，沒有多少人會到這裡來。除了牠那不分季節、熱愛運動的夥伴。

夥伴？對的，Moser和Alex都是牠的夥伴。Rex腦中－－如果說真有能順利溝通的言語－－並不存有「主人」這樣的概念。或者，「主人」之於Moser或Alex，都是毫無聯繫性的。

「Christian。」Alex蘊含情感的聲音再度響起。

實質上，Rex當然會承認自己的韌性與獨特，足以使自己成為自己的主人。但牠偶爾，還是會將「主人」與「依賴性」牽扯進來。他當然明白，那並非是最終的歸宿，卻是尋求歸宿的過程中，必不可少的一大支柱。

那麼，誰會是牠的主人？

「Alex。」Christian的聲音終於傳了過來，牠甩甩耳朵，那聲音是意外的過於細微了。

嗯，Christian才是牠的主人。

是的，這是很可能的。這個小警察承載了他所愛的一切記憶。

Rex嗅嗅樹樁邊上的陌生菇類，暫且停下來歇口氣。

Christian說過，自己跟Rex有著一樣的使命。因此他們才能互相陪伴，互相拉著彼此。當Alex出現的時候，他倆終於也一起找回了生活的常規。原本，按照人類的說法，Rex會將這歸之於「同事情誼」。但老天，牠真的懂得這些專業術語。

直到後來，牠才發現Alex之於Christian，和Moser有著決定性的差異。

『我想我跟你一樣愛他。』

牠覺得牠喜歡Christian的誠實。

「Rex！」  
「汪！」牠嚇了一跳，立即向後跳開。

Christian站在眼前，髮梢及肩膀上沾附了一些無關緊要的雪花，一副掌控全局的模樣。

「汪！」Rex叫道。  
「嘿－－Rex，你在這裡幹麻？」Christian蹲下身，拍拍牠。

除了非不得已的案子，Alex不常在下雪的日子帶Rex出門，他們會將所有例行訓練改在室內進行。總是動個不停的Alex，比較少拜託Rex做這做那，他會自己去倉庫添柴火。僅僅如此，生活中諸多小小的改變，就足以讓Rex意識到夥伴的離開、以至是生命的無常。

而Rex是一隻聰明的狗。牠知道Alex和Moser不同，Moser總是很懶惰。

「讓笨蛋Christian抱抱你！」Christian沒有真的抱住牠，而是用一隻胳膊將牠兜進懷裡。

Alex已經換上工作時的大衣，並拿著Christian的外套走過來。他與Rex交換了一下目光，像是某種默契似的不發一語。在Chritian看來，這隻狗有時也未免太通人性。

「有案子了，Christian。」

探長在部下站起身穿外套的時候，才悠悠的說道。

「什麼？怎麼不早說。」Christian皺起眉頭，沒注意到Alex眼裡仍滿是笑意。

Rex打了個哈欠。

雖然，冬天是Rex認真思念Moser的季節。但事情總不會如此感傷下去，Rex有自己一套回憶過往的方法。至少在這個季節結束以前，牠還不需要為這兩位伙伴瞎操心。當然，這不光是因為一個太笨，一個太容易豔遇的關係。

「......在哪裡？」

「這裡。」

Rex盯著兩位搭檔親吻的模樣，卻只想起家裡剩下兩天份的狗餅乾。說起來，「豔遇」這詞也是Moser教牠的。牠當然不是百分之百知道那是什麼意思，牠只知道如果Christian好幾天不來跟他們一起睡覺，八成跟這個詞有關係。

「這招對我不管用，Alex。」Christian紅著臉，忽略對方的長睫毛。

「真的嗎？」Alex瞇起眼睛，微妙的笑臉。

「真的。」Christian得意的說道，並戴上墨鏡。

「話別說太滿，今年我還算很安分吧？」Alex伸手摘下Christian的墨鏡，又露出溫暖的笑容。  
「就憑你這張臉？先跟我捱過這個冬天再說......」Christian奪過墨鏡，這才主動吻了上去。

Alex的車停在附近。再過一會，耀眼的冬陽就會完全照耀大地。 Rex就這樣將他們留在那裡，獨自往回走。經過一張又一張長椅，牠始終沒有停下來。

因為那兒已經沒有值得牠駐足的事物。

牠決定繼續走下去。

 

[END]


End file.
